1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print data processing apparatus, a print data processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Page description language (PDL) processing performed by an image forming apparatus includes PDL command analysis processing, intermediate data (display list (DL)) generation, and rendering processing. If memory used for DL storage is not enough, data is temporarily rendered. Then, the image is compressed by fallback processing. According to this fallback processing, a free memory space for the DL storage will be available and processing of a large amount of data can be continued. In recent years, multicore central processing units (CPUs) have been developed according to technical advances in hardware. The multicore CPU is used in personal computers (PCs) and contributes to realizing parallel execution of a plurality of applications.
The multicore CPU is also used in multi function peripherals (MFPs) and used for stress-free parallel execution of a plurality of functions such as copying and printing. The multicore CPU can also be used for page-parallel processing of PDL.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-143067 discusses a method for allocating memory required for a plurality of PDL command analysis operations which are parallelly processed. This method is used when page parallel processing of PDL command operations of PDL data is performed by a plurality of CPUs. If insufficient memory occurs with any of the PDL command analysis operations when a plurality of PDL command analysis operations are being parallelly processed, the affected PDL command analysis operation will be cancelled. Then, according to the circumstances of the cancellation, the memory allocated to the cancelled operation is deallocated. After then, the deallocated memory is allocated to a PDL analysis unit which is not cancelled. Thus, the processing is continuously performed by the PDL analysis unit.
However, if memory is not sufficient during the parallel processing of a plurality of PDL command analysis operations, since some of the PDL command analysis operations are cancelled during the parallel processing, it is difficult to make full use of the performance of the plurality of processors.